His Story
by redrose2310
Summary: Ron feels Alone left out but now he's done something he souldn't have now's theres blood on his hands who can he turn to Finished
1. hidden in the shadows

//Ron's POV//  
Ron sat on the seat looking out the window to the train he was waiting   
for Harry and Hermione alot had happened with ron over this summer but   
he couldn't tell anyone about it thow oh way did He always get into such  
thangs with a singh he looked over at his sisster and twin brothers   
they're last year then they'd be off to start there joke shop at least   
that'll make mum happy like all my big brothers they all make her so   
proud and Ginny her little girl can't do any thing wrong in her book  
not that he didn't love them he did but he just didn't stand out in   
his famly.   
Harry walks in to there car and flashes a big smile Ron smiles back  
"How ya been 'arry"Ron ask He didn't stand out with his friends either  
the Boy who lived and the newest perifict //AN. sorry for the bad   
spelling folks// at school but he smiled why let them know what low  
life he was Harry sat down between Ginny and Ron "so Hermione not here  
yet" Harry asked " Gee Harry what gave you that Idear" said Fred with a  
smile "No need to be rude Fred" said Hermione who was just walking in  
"HI Harry, Ron" "hello" said Harry and Ron at the same time 


	2. Unseen

Hi sorry I didn't Do this in the last chap. but oh well I own Nothing  
Okay that's settled//  
Ron's POV//  
They sat around the car Harry and Hermione were talking about what   
classes they had this year Ron didn't say any thing none noticed they  
never did Ron was thinking about this summer but to tell the truth this  
problum goes back to second-year yeah that's when it started but it got  
real bad over the summer He'd gotten so deep his mum would just die if   
she knew so would his dad The food trolly came by Harry boght some stuff  
so did Hermione but the Weasleys didn't have the money as normle he   
wondered what it was like to be able to just buy something when he wanted  
to is that really so bad or to be able to have something that is his alone   
not some thing his bothers had first that's part of why he started this   
this, this trouble that and the fact that he's a true morron.  
//I'm really sorry it's so short but it'll be longer next time witch will   
be soon so stay toon and if you R/R you'll get digy cookie straigt from the  
oven   
Peace out redrose2310@yahoo.com 


	3. What eyes don't see

Well here's the new chap. I hope you Like it and oh Yes thank you CrystalHorse72 and  
princess_pixie_stix I Loved the reviews I can't wait to get more and pixie  
was so sweat Oh and as always I own nothing but if I did Ron would  
get more spot light and Harry'd wear contacks  
Ron's P.O.V.//  
They reach Howarts all to soon for Ron as they get off the train and   
make there way to the boats they hear Hagridrounding up the first-years.  
On the boat ride over Ron Goes over what he knows he must do this year  
in his head to keep his secerts and his friend and famly alive He has   
to cut himself off from the ones he cares for not that he hadn't already  
know this since mid-summer it was just geting to out of hand to be so  
close to them with what he's going Been doing if he tells himself the  
truth he knew he had to stop blamming them for this it was his falt and  
his alone. He and the rest of the studnts made there way into the greathall  
Ron having disdied //AN YES I know I suck at spelling on with the fic//  
to cut his friends off sat as far from them as he could but he still   
kalt the Hurt and/or cufused looks they sent him.Ron was Not looking forward  
to this year at all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the feast Ron and th rest of his house head back to there rooms  
to upack and sleep Ron, Dean, Neville and Harry get in there dorm room  
Ron just pushes his trunk under his bed it's not like he can risc one of the others  
seeing whats in it Harry looks a little pissed and Dean and Neville look  
cunfused //An agian I know but what can you do// brobly becouse he's   
pretening there not there yeah he knew he was being a jerk they try'd to   
talk to him at dinner and he'd done the same he just wished he could   
tell them it was for there own good he couldn't not now not ever It would   
make things worse and they where bad anuff he went into the bathroom atched   
to the common room and locked the door he pulled his robes away from his  
crest there were deep red cuts and lager white scars on him an a black  
tattoo on his uper right shoulder of the millennium eye "Your a real mess  
you know Ron" he said to him self.  
  
  
  
Okay that's all for now I hope you like and R/R plez 


	4. some things are better unseen

;blahblah;is when shadow is talking in ron's head read the fic   
to find out who shadow is.  
  
  
Ron's P.O.V.//  
;Yes you are and so weak; a female voice said in his head Ron shuttered  
he hated that voice ;But hate is such a strong word little man; Ron   
looked in the mirrow and saw a Girl with long black hair and skin whiter  
then Draco Malfoy's where he should be. The Girl smiled at him in the  
coldest way he hated that smile it ment pain for someone and usly //AN   
sorry for all spelling mess ups in this fic// that someone was him   
finding his voice he said "What do YOU want" The Voice laghted at him   
;Your not done paying for your new toy yet little boy you know that;  
Ron nodded a feeling of dred washed over him " want do you want me to do  
Shadow"  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
It was 2am every one was finely asleep so Ron snuck out of the tower headed  
down to the dungens to Prof. Snap's class room to Snap's poshion cabnet  
he wispered the the new password Shadow had told him he took out two   
bottles of red powder one labled :Shreiking bur: the other :Blase powder:  
"the fast you do this the faster it'll be done" he said to himself  
############################################################################  
  
  
The next day started Ron skiped brakefast He didn't think he could eat  
anyway he really hated the fact that they had Snap's class first well  
at least it's now some first-years he asured himself.  
  
He made his way down to Potions alone by his chooseing he was dreding this   
more than he wanted to admit he walked in and was serprised to see  
Gryffindors and Slytherins were all mixed up in there seats and none looked  
to happy with this Poor Harry was sitting next to Draco "Take your seat next to  
Mr. Crabbe" Prof. Snap siad coldly from the front of the classroom Ron   
did.  
  
  
  
The Next chap.'ll be longer 


	5. What you can't see can hurt you

Hi I hope yall' all Like this new Chap. and plez R/R oH one more thing  
I Own It all NoT   
  
  
Ron's P.O.V.//  
  
Ron sat down next to Crabbe who was going over the things they'd   
need in class today Crabbe growled at him as he sat down "Well it's nice  
to see you too Crabbe" Ron said with a big fake grin Now Crabbe just  
looked at him like he had two heads and passed him the intrions//as always sorry  
for all bad spelling// it read: Add Weeping willow branch, White worm lungs,  
redeye Seed, blase powder and Water mix well: "Okay Crabbe put in the willow  
branch and the worm lungs" Ron said "White or Pink worm" Crabbe asked "White"  
Crabbe did then looked to Ron to keep going when a blast came from Draco and Harry's  
table fallowed by Malfoy shieking in pain than the same thing happened at Goyle and Dean's   
table only both boys where howling in pain needless to say every one stop mixing the  
potion Snap sent Neville to get madam Pomfrey has he tryed to calm the three  
screeming boys and find out what happened "we just in the Blase powder and it  
expoded" said harry "THAT Mr. Potter MAKES NO Sence" Snap snapped "I don't  
care if it makes nosence it's what happen" Harry said sounding pissed  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ron sat in his dorm room the rest of the classes were cansoled so the staff could find out what happened  
Harry was telling the headmaster what he saw and Neville was in the common room playing mad murmurs a new   
card game they were all playing this year with the some others so he had the room to him self seens how   
Dean was in the haspital wing with bad burns to his face and arms as were the other two and he  
felt sick with regrett ;Good job little boy; Shadow said he could feel her  
smileing ;next time will be just as much fun too; "Next time?" Ron asked the emty room or at least  
the room the apered emty to anyone else ;of course you greeded to this and you will pay the price  
Ron noded tears fell down his face 'what now' he thought.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
Ron faked being a sleep when Harry and Neville got back and went to sleep   
Ron knew if he didn't do what Shadow wanted things would only be worse then they   
where now why did he ever get into this mess Oh yeah he'd been jellus   
and found out he was good at dark arts and he'd liked it even if he never admit to it  
but he'd goten in to deep and now he coulded even go for help who help slim like him  
;that's right Ronnie your all alone think of what your mommy will think and  
the shame you'll bring to your famly; Ron started to cry softly how could he have been  
so dum poor mum   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Well what did you think review was it good, bad, ugly I want to know  
I take flames and suport for the fic any thing I need reviews 


	6. Behind closed eyes

"Crying" I Own nothing,nothing but Shadow and the storry line  
Does any one know what color Ron's eyes are  
Ron's Dream that night//  
  
Ron stood in the middle of a room it was all black he could hear peaple  
talking but no words he was naked he noticed much to his dismay now the voices  
were laphing at him cruelly every where he looked now where eyes Brown  
eyes, blue eyes, a pair of beutful green eyes and some gray eyes all looking  
at him   
  
  
(Isn't this what you whated Ronie All eyes on you) came a voice that sound  
just like Shadow (All eyes on the weakling)  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO" yelled Ron back to the voice "leave me alone all of you"  
  
  
  
(but don't you want the spot light Little Weasely) that Voice sounded   
like Draco  
  
"I'm Sorry Please leave me be"  
  
  
(My Big Brother a Slave to the Dark Art The shame of it all) Ginny  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Oh Ginny get out of here it's not safe"  
  
  
  
(Oh now he's worryed about safe) DEan  
  
  
"It's not what you think"  
  
  
  
(Your Father will be in such trouble at work becourse of you)Mum  
  
  
  
"Mum I'm Soooo sorry"  
  
  
(Ronnie's sorry oh bo who who)Shadow   
  
  
(Your really disgusting you know that Ron)Hary   
  
  
  
  
"I...I..I know" Ron sobed  
  
  
========================================================================  
  
Ron sat up in bed covered in sweat he looks around the room Dean's emty   
bed Harry sound asleep aswell as Neville Ron raps his arms around himself   
and looks at the clock 12:23 'this is going to be along night' Ron tought  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's all for now the Romance will be starting soon the next chap.  
will be fair sized and as always please R/R I have become addited to them  
plez don't make me sufer if you Review me I will review your fic there   
I've rezorted to bribes I hope your happy  
*_* 


	7. New Eyes

Two weeks after Snapes class went boom  
Harry's P.O.V.//  
Ron's been wierd since school started he's been avoiding me and   
Hermione, fe skips Brakefast and some times lunch he sits alone at dinner,,  
he's been so quit and every time Me or one of our other friends trys to  
talk to him he says he's busy and rushes off. He spills all his free  
time in the dorm room or the Lieberry //Yes I no that's just plain   
Wrong but at least you know what it's sopse to be// Hi nose in a book  
and head phone screaming in his ears so loud any one in five feet of   
him can hear it. I just wish he'd talk to me again.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
  
Ron's P.O.V.//  
  
  
Dean and Drakco got out just this week poor Goyle had to be sent home   
for more care Shadow Made me posion the whole lake last night There'll  
be dead things starting to float to the top soon. Fred and Gorge don't   
seem to have nodiced I haven't talked to them in weeks Ginny sends me worryed  
looks at dinner My Friends Try to get me to talk but I can't I've read  
reading alot of Carms and curses books lately seeing if I can fix this mess  
I haven't found a way yet I'm truely sorry to the ones I'm hurting but   
it would be twice as bad if I didn't becouse then SHE would and that's more  
blood then I ever want to see Ron sat in the Liabry //is that at least closer?//  
reading (200 Ways to counter curse) He'd already try'd more then half of  
them already Shaggy was yelling in his ears he liked this mugle walkman   
he got for his 15th birthday dad had got it from a rade but it made him feel   
less lonely.  
Draco and Crabbe walked in to the room Cabbe smiled his way he sent it right back  
Crabbe wasn't so bad with out the other two Ron had helped him with some school work  
while Draco was in the H. Wing The two slytherins made there way down   
the shelves Neville came running in and right to Ron who hit stop on the walk man  
so he could hear the red faced boy  
"They found the big squid and 10 merpeople floating dead in the lake!!" Neville cryed out  
Ron looked at him deadpan face "okay" he said The boy look disapointed  
but said " You want to come see?"   
"No" Ron pushed play and went back to reading   
  
*****************************************************************************************  
Percy's P.O.V.//  
  
Perry was sent to the school to investegate what was going on there as soon   
as he got there Prof.Dumbledore filled him in  
"3 Boys were badly burned in Snaps class It seems someone Switched the   
classes Bur seed and blaise powder and it seem it was done onpurrpus   
and now some one I think the same some one posioned the lake not a thing   
left a live"  
"good lord" I say " I'll get to the bottom of this"  
"I'm sure you will my boy"  
After I left the Prof. I went to have a little talk with Snap  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
Well what did you think R/R 


	8. an eye for your bothers eye

Thanks to clare she R/R and stuck around to joke my spellig too.  
Okay I own Shadow and the plot and nothing else. enjoy and R/R  
  
Ron's P.O.V.//  
  
Ron noticed his brother Percy sitting at the teachers table talking   
to the prof.s I wonder if he'll sove the case at least then mum can  
be prooud of him to make up for me "sigh" I had the dream again last  
night I've had it almost every night this Hellish year I hate my life some   
I told shadow no last night and I got 4 new slashes for it and still  
filled the lake with the posion.  
  
Ron pushed he food around on hiss plate he couldn't eat his chest hurt,  
his head hurt, his hart acked he just couldn't stand be around so many   
people that had once been his friends and now his victums without even  
knowing it. Once a few people left he walked on out the doors and back   
up to his room one plus his grades had never been this high before   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Percy P.O.V.//  
  
Percy sat talking to his old profor Prof.McGonagall   
"So how have you been since leaving us Ofcer Weasely"  
With a smile Percy said "Pertty good, how are my brothers and sisster   
doing?" "Oh, the twin are the same as always, god help us. But Ginny's  
doing quiet well I beleave she'll be joining the house team next fall"  
Percey smiled with pride "and Ron?" he asked "His grades are inpruving"  
she didn't seem to want to talk about him for some reason "Is there some  
thing wrong with Ron?" "Well he's been a bit odd lately but nothing to  
worry about" she said With abit of a smile   
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ron's P.O.V.//  
  
After leaving the graet hall Shadow told him to go to the forest so he   
did He was shaking she'd sounded so mad and he didn't know why he stoped when  
he was aways in the woods his robe was ripped away and he froze Shadow started   
walking around him looking over he was wearing black jeans no shirt  
/becouse it hurts his cuts to much/ Shadow looked him in the eyes ;Remoe;  
with that ron felt his legs stiffen and his arm losen makeing it so he couldn't move  
she ways did before she attacked him "what did I do"he asked ;why is the  
Goody here; Percy she never seemed to like percy for some reasion "to  
catch me I guess" with that she attcked them clawing his back punching  
his arms and chest Ron screemed as the pain shot throw him she tore old   
cuts back open and made new ones as he screamed when she was finely tired   
she stood over him smileing that cold smile ; get up and get back to your   
little school; now that she was done he could more barely he pulled his  
robe on and ran back to the school he heard a faint "Hey you wait!"  
he ran fast.  
############################################################################  
Well what do you think next chap. will be up as soon as I write it hehehe  
R/R peace out 


	9. When Eyes don't see anuf

Hi I hope you all aint queamish The next chap. will be rated "R"  
Thanx to Dopped Out Bunny Who writes wicked cool 13 ghost fics and a   
very nice review  
and CrystalHorse72 I love 'all' your coments but you may need a doc. after   
so many blows to the head with a frying pan  
and Lauren Williams thanx for reading lot of props to you for your  
fics   
Ron's P.O.V.//  
  
Ron didn't stop running untell he was in his dorm room thankful that he   
hadn't run into any one and that the other boys weren't back yet Ron   
pulled his trunk out and opened it in side apart from his close were   
Dark Arts spell books, Nails from coffens, graveyard dirt, bottles of  
wolfsbain, nightshade and other dark magic addins along with a bag full  
of bloody close complments of Shadow he shoved the robe in and pull on  
aclean one. He quitly put locking spells on the door He grabed a wooden   
bowl from the trunk and set out to cast aspell.  
  
  
He put the bowl on the floor in front of him and started adding the mix   
He solftly wispered under his breath "Blind spot, Meru tea bo,blind to  
my works Dumbledore" ;Smart Ronnie so Dum door can't pick up your hints  
and clues, so not your really for the hard stuff, And Ronie find out who  
saw you and what they saw; Ron only nodded he Hated it but Every time he   
said no it was puting his friends and famly in danger if it was only his  
life he'd spit in her eye but that would make things to neat He was such  
a moron he'd lisened to her and now he was no better then a death eater  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
percy's P.O.V.//  
  
  
  
Percy sat in the the room Dumbledore had set up for him going over the   
eye witness aconts for the bur seed insedent //as always sorry and i don't  
have a spell check sorry// he growned no one saw a thing.   
The flames in the fireplace turn green and Hagrid's face apeared   
"officer Wesley, Somethings 'appen'd down at the forrest 'urry up"  
Percy "I'm on my way" and hurryed out the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
By the Forest   
  
Percy's POV.//  
  
He quikly found Hagrid by the tree line  
"What is Hagrid" Percy asked   
" I heard someone out here scream'n' something awful so I comes out  
here and sees this plok run towards the school I yells to him and  
he acts like he ait hear me so I's look around and found this" he points  
to a pudle of blood just in the woods there's a lot more splated on the  
trees "Nowonder he was screaming" Percy said dryly "did you see who it  
was" "no"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ron's POV  
  
;whens the trip to town; Shadow asked from in his mind  
"This weekend" Ron said cleaning up the mess of the spell Shadow bearly  
ever came out when they were in the school ;I have aplan and it should   
be quit fun Ronnie; he felt her cold smile and shuttered 'why me' he  
thought then Thought 'no I know why me, why my friend and famly' he   
sighed as he layed down to sleep and dream nightmares  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I'm sorry I know it's a cliff but hey it's geting there ducks fryingpan  
"OKAY" I get it don't worry next chap. some one finds out whats going on   
which means so do you all if you R/R 


	10. Unseen now seen

This shound clear up some things I think lots of angst little romance  
And for those that don't know I don't own any thing but Shadow and the  
plot okay read Review E-mail any kind of input is helpful  
Ron's POV.//  
  
Ron laid in bed that night thinking of his first night home for summer  
when he'd made the bigest dumest mistake in his life....  
  
After dinner that night he'd gone up to his room and locked the door  
now doing dark arts wasn't new to him by far and he was good at it  
but since you know who was back he had to up his power if nothing   
more then to help Harry so he'd done a suming spell for shadow  
he knew even if she agreed most witchs and wizards that got this  
new power died from it instly but he was doing it for his famly and  
Harry...  
;What do you want boy; to his shock she talked right to his mind  
no sound at all  
"I want the Millennium eye, spirt keeper"  
;Do you know the risk;  
"yes"  
;I will Give you the chance, if live you will pay the price;  
"The Price?" he'd asked  
;Yes you will help me get my revinge;  
"Fine anything"  
;so egire for someone who does not no if he'll even live;  
Harry's smiling face flashed before his eyes   
"I have to help my friends and famly I need this"  
;AS yyou wish; she grabed his right shouder black light engolfed him  
unbelieve abul pain shot throw his body so much he couldn't even screem  
and then it was over the tattoo was there and Shadow had a hidding place  
in his mind a way into the school around his famly but he had the power  
of the eye thats what he wanted right. Wrong when she told him what it was  
she wanted he'd freaked out told her no way that had been the first attack  
then she'd told him if he didn't next time it would be one of the twins  
or Ginny who she'd attack   
  
  
Ron looked up as Harry and Dean came in the room "Hey, Ron" Harry said  
"Hey" Ron said as he pulled on his walkman and turned it on Angle blasted  
in his ears he closed his eye 'Life sucks' he thought as he started humming   
in time with the music  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Percy's POV.//  
  
Percy sat Snap's classroom Across from Snap Who was going on about  
some one takeing few posions that afternoon   
"In the wrong hands they can be deadly Mr. Weasely, and I believe these  
hands know what there doing don't you"  
"Yes Prof.Snap I do I will hanle this"  
"Yeah right"  
  
#####################################  
  
the next day   
Ron's POV.//  
  
He'd just finished his last class of the day he saw Draco and Cabbe   
sneeking behind a wall he had nothing better to do so he fallowed   
them they went down the steps Ron heard misic lame music at that   
they entered a small room with about 15 people drinking and haveing fun  
this was some ones lame idear of a party and from the looks of it the twins  
were behind it the people ranged from 5th year to 7th and all four   
houses he smirked he yell to his way lame bothers "You've got to be kidding  
me what are you 3" " What" they say at the same time " this is no way to throw   
party" "I like to see you do better" said Fred Takeing to hart Ron   
pulled out his wond "LayLoomo" He said the room went black then blue   
and pink srobs started "Repo Zolay" Pink (Get this party started) started  
the food seemed ok to him so he smiled at his bothers Fred pouted"Show off"  
Gorge grined"I like" "Of Corse" Ron teased and started to leave every one  
had started danceing "Hey stick around Ron It's just geting good" Fred yelled  
"I buisy" Ron called back and hurryed up the steps he was glad he could   
help some one out a little but he didn't think it safe to be around some many  
people. he sighed   
  
===============================================================  
  
Well I hope that was okay Please review give me some input 


	11. plans unfold be for your eyes

Thank you HeartoftheDragon for reviewing This chap. is (R) but mostly  
for chapters later on. I own nothing but the plot and Shadow   
  
Ron's P.O.V.//  
  
Well it's now thursday 2 days tell Sadow's new plan what fun HA,  
the girl had lost what little mind she had. He went to his classes got  
an A on the test in charms 'what a shock' he thought sacarasticly He   
went to the dorm Neville and Harry were studying with Hermione on the   
floor 'Looks like they didn't get as good of grades' he thought as he   
sat on his bed.  
"Ron you can study with us if you want I could help with the charms you  
got wrong" Hermione Said sounding little full of herself to Ron  
"No thanks" Ron said   
"Come on, I'd like to help"  
Ron rolled his eyes and handed her his test as he pulled on his head  
set.  
"Oh" was all Hermione said Ron wondered to him self when is friend got  
so snobish.  
  
  
********************************  
  
Percy's P.O.V.//  
  
Percy walked the halls looking for clues but like be for none saw  
anything he'd found a little blood in the main hall but that was all  
he had no leads [AN in this fic the Wizard word don't know about blood  
tests] Percy sighed this was going to be along weekend his boss owled   
him that if he didn't get this guy HE'd be fired.  
  
(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)  
  
Ron's P.O.V.//  
  
Ron watched his friends study over the top of his favorit book {So you  
want to curse someone} Neville was haveing trouble with the color changeing  
carm Hermione was fussing over how Neville was saying the spell and Harry  
was just reading the book his green eye shining behind his glasses lips moveing  
without saying anything he looked Ron's way and Ron ducked behind his book  
'I Hate You Shadow' He thought too her ;I hate you too, Ronnie; Falowed   
by a cold lagh.  
"you okay Ron? You look alittle green" Harry said   
"I'm Fine" Ron said back before hurrying out of the room and up to the  
Libery he went right in and up to a darkish corner he used often to be  
alone and read ;are you going to posion the house elves to night or   
do you want me to play with that lovely little sisster, hu you want me   
to take over here; "No, I'll take care of the elves just don't hurt   
Ginny" ;good then the plans comeing along nicely;  
Ron shuttered at the thought of what he'd have to do and at Shadow's   
favorit thing to hold over his head Ginny and the twins he felt a sob  
build up in his throat  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry's P.O.V.//  
  
Harry looked after where Ron had run out of the room he shook his head  
theres something going on with him"  
  
"I know but aleast his grades are picking up" Hermione said  
  
"Herm, some times your just scary" Harry said Neville nodded   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Well what did you think tell me ^_^ 


	12. Elf's eyes closed for ever

Ron's P.O.V.//  
  
Ron made his way down the to the kithen it was late most people were  
asleep but he'd casted the falo spell on him self any way it made it  
so none could see or hear him at all unless he wanted them too.  
  
When he got there he walked over to where all the house Elvs were sitting  
around the fireplace talking about what to fix the next day for dinner,  
when the windows needed to be cleaned and stuff like that he smiled a   
little when he saw doby fussing over the pair of socks on his ears then  
the smile drop when he saw the large vat the elvs were eating out of it  
was full of what looked like oatmeal perfect for adding the posion   
'Why is this so easy' he thought feeling sick as he poured the stuff into  
there food and mixing it a little the elves ate away as Ron left.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ron went down to the great hall for brakefast only to see what would   
happen. Harry and hermione were there sitting and talking about something  
Ron really didn't care what. The food would apear in a few minets or not  
at all. It didn't appear. Prof. Dumbledore looked worried as did Percy  
they left the hall. Every one else looked cunfsed but he wasn't about  
to clear it up for them he went back up to his room he felt sick with  
giult.  
  
#############################################  
  
  
Percy's P.O.V.//  
  
He and the Prof. went down to the kitchen to see what had happened. When  
they entered Percy was sure he'd be sick 9 of the 12 H. Elvse were  
laying dead around the floor 2 others one of witch was Doby were trying to  
help a sick looking one.  
  
"Doby, what happened here?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Someone puts something in we's food Doby knows cause me and Tib didn't  
eat none" Pointing at the other okay elf. Percy went to take a look  
at this food.  
"Get that sick elf up to the H.wing Doby" Prof. Dumbledore said  
  
Doby and Tib took the sick elf out.   
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Ron's P.O.V.//  
  
Ron sat on his bed that night, the plup witch from the train took  
over the kitchen tell the school got New house Elves, Hagrid had baried  
the 9 dead ones that after noon and Percy was trying to find out what posion  
was used with Snap's help.   
  
Ron knew all this because he'd use the Eye to check in on things right   
after classes the students hadn't been told yet.   
  
The giult and loness over took Ron and he began to sob into his pillow  
how had he let his life get to this piont.  
  
;We're not done yet Ronnie;   
  
Ron just sobed harder he was no better the you-know-who in his mind.  
'who would have guessed a Weasley of this' he thought to himself 'I  
don't even duzurve the name' //"singing" I suck aT SPEllING I suck at  
spelling// Ron fell into adeep nightmare filled sleep.  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Harry's P.O.V.//  
  
He got into the dorm room a little late Hermione had wanted to talk   
about how weird Ron was acting lately and to be honest Herm. wasn't   
the only one worring he was to even Ginny'd asked him about Ron but  
Ron wasn't talking to him eather. He dusided to owl Mrs. Weasley in  
the morrening and see if she knew what was going on with Ron. How he  
missed his best friend.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
Okay I know but I had to Shadow made me  
  
;Mahahahahaha, that's right rosie I did;  
  
Oh wait no you didn't I'm the write  
;Oh yeah but I did make Ron;  
  
Only cus I said so and don't call me Rosie unless you want to be  
a pant in the next chap.  
;I'll be good redrose;  
  
Yeah right, any way tell me what you guys think Shadows been so bored  
she been going into other peoples review boxes I think I may have to  
let her at Ron again  
;Oh please do;  
  
Not up to you  
  
;Dag;  
  
Mawhahahaaha  
  
uh,yeah review 


	13. Eyes on the letters

Thank you ResidentGoddess for your review and to every one else please read and review and as always enjoy...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Ron's P.O.V.//  
  
Ron over slep the next late but not anuff to be late for class. In Snap's class they were to take a test but Snap never showed. The class just went wild after 15 min.s when there prof. didn't show every one moved to where there friends were sitting and started jokeing and talking. Ron stayed put and Read up on the posions they'd have to mix this week it was boring but it kept his mind off his friends.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mrs. Weasley's P.O.V.//  
  
Molly Weasley sat at her kitchen table looking through her mail:  
  
  
Mom,  
I'm writing because I'm worried about Ron he's been wierd since school started. He's not eating and he isn't talking to me. I think there's something wrong.  
Ginny Weasly  
  
  
  
Dear Mrs. Weasley,   
I am writeing to inform you that Your sons Fred and Gorge have goten 9 detenchens since school started 46 days ago. On abrighter note your son Ron's grades are puting him at the top of the class.  
Professor McGonagall  
  
  
  
  
Dear Mrs. Weasley,  
I'm worried about Ron he's not talking to anyone not even Harry or me and I have no clue what's the problum is I can't get him to tell me what's wrong. And I never thought I'd say this he's studying to much he does nothing else just sits around reading but he won't even study with us. I'm worried.  
Hermione  
  
  
  
Mum,  
We got in to alittle trouble. You maybe geting a letter soon it's nothing. Oh and Ron is no fun.  
  
the Twins' Fred writeing Gorge saying what to write We LOVE YOU MUM   
  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,  
I thought I sould tell you Ron's been acting old, and to tell the truth I'm worried sick. He's not eating and other then going to class he bearly leaves the dormroom exspt when one of his roommates trys to talk to him.  
Harry Potter  
  
  
Molly put the last letter down and looked at her husbend across the table worried.  
"Has Ron wrote you since school started?" she asked him  
"Not yet why?" he replyed  
"I just got four letter with people telling me there worried and one saying he's at the top of the class. Now I'm worried"  
  
"If their was something wrong he'd write. And I'll ask Percy if he noticed anything about Ron when he flows me his report tonight okay."  
  
Molly nodded but was still woried sick.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Snap's P.O.V.//  
  
He walked into his class almost 20minit's late. He wasn't shocked to see the class acting like anmales he was serpised to see Weasley not only siting in his seat but studying too.  
  
"GET TO YOUR SEATS NOW!" he boomed at the class. They ran and hurried to there seats. When they were seated he finished "YOU LOT ARE BY FAR THE WORST BUCH I HAVE EVER HAD TO TEACH. I think a 10 page paper on the floobear Poshion is in order do by Friday." To his delight the class groned.Some times lifes just good Snape muisseed to himself.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well that's all for now please review and R/R my other fics `_` 


	14. reveiled

Thanx, to all of you who reviewed this story so far and please check out my other fics.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ron's P.O.V.//  
  
  
Ron walked in circles around the dormroom trying to think of away out of this mess tomarrow was the big step to Shadow's plan. The sick freak wanted him to stay at the school while most people were out of the school and...and.. he couldn't even bring himself to think it.   
  
Ron walked from his bed to the door from the door to harry's bed to the window and back. He new if he didn't do this Shadow'd go after his famly and if he went to Dmbleddore or Percy she'd not only kill him but his whole famly. He was sooooo screwed. He droped down on his bed and looked up at the canipee.   
  
'wel it looks like I'm going to do this, I'm sorry mum.' He thought as he fell in to a fitful sleep.  
  
`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`''`'`'`''`'`''``'``'`''`''`''`'`'`'''`'``''`'`'```'`''`  
  
Next day every one in greffindor is geting ready,  
  
Ron's P.O.V.//  
  
Ron sat in his room everyone else was running around the common room. Everyone was in good moods happy, cherrful. He was misurabull. As soon as everyone left he snuck to the headmasters office. At the gorgle Shadow said to him ;Say now and laters, then finsh the plan; "Now and laters" Ron said the gorgle jumped to the side Ron went in he was wearing a hooded cloak so he wasn't reconise when he kicked in the door and Dumbledore looked up at him "what's the meaning of this?" The headmaster dumaned. Ron pionted his wand at Dumbledore "Credo" he yelled the headmaster slumped to the floor unable to move or speak. Ron put his hand on the Proffor and vanished from the office.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dumbledore's P.O.V.//  
  
He found himself laying on the floor of what apaired to be a shack there was a fire place and a table that was all. The hooded figure pacsted the room for a little bit then walked over to him, and grabed his arms and drug him over to one of the two chairs at the table put him in it. The figure put a body snap on him that makes inposibule to move any part of his body then put the Tretoi curse on him that makes it so you can't do magic both were strong dark arts. The hooded man left his mouth so he could speak.  
  
"What's the meaning of this" he asked.  
  
The hooded figure just looked at him then went to the fire place.  
  
"Your the one doing all this?" a nod anwsered him "Why?"   
  
"Because your afailuir" it replyed with no emoinshen //sorry for all spelling messups//   
  
=======================================================================  
  
Ron's P.O.V.//  
  
Ron only said that because thats what Shadow wants Dumbledore to know he's failed to sufer Ron didn't know why he didn't want too either. Shadow said he was to make Dumbledore feel like he'd failed every thing and everyone that was importent to him and the sooner he did the sooner he'd be free of her that's what all the little things she'd had him do was for in the end. He'd been around Shadow long anuff to know how to wear someone down and he hated himself for it.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Dumbledore's P.O.V.//  
  
The hooded figure stood and turned to him and pulled the hood back...  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Thanx for reading now review next chap. Shadow shows up Ron tells her he won't keep doing this and she gets pissed.. 


	15. Lost, alone the End

Last chapter Ron's Fake is sealed and Percy being an ass I own Shadow and the plot that's all  
  
Ron's P.O.V.//  
  
Dumbledore gasped "Ron Weasly?"  
"Don't be so shocked Dumbledore. Shirly you suspeted something?"  
Dumbledore shook his head and Ron saw some thing few ever did Dumbledore looked shocked Ron smiled that spell had been strong he was a little pround of that. "Tsk, tsk, Dumbledore your even more of a failure then I thought" Dumbledore looked giulty over some thing Ron was geting close. ;Not close anuff Ronnie I want him to squirm; "The great Dumbledore. Can't even protect his school from a 15 year old how did someone like YOU get the headmaster's job? You useless creacher."  
;good, good; "Look at you how you really exspect to protect your stundets from Volmont?" He yelled at the old man. He turned and walked out of the caben.   
  
Once outside he took in afew quick breaths. The caben was in the forbiden forest Shadow had told him about it. ;Why aren't you in there slaping him around;  
  
"I'm not going to do that" He said.  
  
Shadow apeard befor him;yes you are; she said befor planting her clawlike nails in to his chest and riping down;  
  
"AAah no you phicho I'm not because it'll take to long I have a plan to get this done with to night" Shadow looked pleased ;Okay but this had better be good; "I'm sure you'll have a blast you crazy bitch"  
  
Ron went back inside it was true he did have a plan and the fact that he could plan how to brake some one quickly told him he'd been with Shadow waaaay to long but it was to late to back out now.  
  
"Well Dumbledore, you've failed to protect so many of your stundents how many have died becouse of your failing the Potter's, the contless stundents that have died over your years at Hogworts" dumbledore flinched "and all those stundents that turned to death eaters for your school and wan't you-know-who one of your stundents Dumbledore to think" Ron forced a smirk at the old man in front of him he seemed so old and weak at this minet time to go in for the kill' Ron thought he rased his wand at Dumbledore's head he could feel the failure coming off of him ;Yes you done it you've payed me in full HAHAHHAHHAHAHA" He felt Shadow leave him a small smile curved his lips just as he was about to lower his wand he fell to the ground asharp spike of pain ran throw him his wand flew from his hand. He knew he'd be sent to Azkaban but he no longer cared.  
=======================================================================  
  
Percy's P.O.V.//  
  
Staired in shock he'd found the villan and stoped him from killing the headmaster but now he could see who it was he was shocked and disgusted. He reached in to his pocket and throw flow powder in to the fireplace. "Mistry of Magic" he call "THis is officer Percy Weasly I need back up I've calt person behind Hogworts crimes. And i need a decharm unit for Proffor Dumbledore" as they started comeing throw he walked over to his brother. "Your a disgrace"  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Wel that the END but keep an eye out for the sequel that'll be the trial and Ron trying to surrive Azkaban and maybe a brake out?  
Review (*)_(*) 


End file.
